


Sit and Stare

by Impalapossible



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Hair Kink, This is my obsession with Dean's hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7845865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impalapossible/pseuds/Impalapossible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader finds herself distracted by Dean’s morning hair ritual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sit and Stare

You didn’t mean to stare. You knew you shouldn’t. There was far too much research to be done and you only had two nights until the full moon which meant you needed to remain focused. Studious. Diligent. And you had done fairly well for the most part. You had taken down several pages of notes about the hunt. Your hand drawn figures adorned the walls of the motel room you were sharing. Sharing this small space though with the man you were with, that part was becoming increasingly distracting. 

Dean Winchester slept through most of your studying. His snoring didn’t bother you, though the soft moans emanating from the bed did send the occasional rush through your body. But you could handle that. 

You could handle the way his shirt road up with every curve of muscle and scar becoming visible as he tossed and turned. 

You managed to ignore when he finally woke up and lumbered to the bathroom, his heavy footsteps and sleepy good morning grunts only made you lick your lips just a little. 

But when he came out of the bathroom, his boxers draped low on his hips, his shirtless body glistening from the shower, steam still coming off his form. That started your eyes wandering. You watched as he made his way towards his bag, shuffling through some things until he pulled out a tiny container of pomade. He put the product in his hands and started running his fingers through his slightly damp hair. 

You never pictured Dean to be the kind of guy who primped his hair, but he spent almost 15 minutes pulling, tugging, straightening and re-positioning every tendril into its perfect spot. Your breath hitched as he ran his tongue across his lips during his intense focus. As you watched his hands do their work you found yourself imagining your own hands rubbing those luscious locks between them. 

The smell of the pomade permeated the area and you took in the masculine scent, letting out a sigh. How you wished you could smell it up close as his hair danced against your face while his lips drew kisses down your neck. You started biting the end of your pen as you continued to be entranced by this man. It wasn’t until Dean turned around, mischief in his eyes that you realized just how long you had been staring at him. The pen dropped from your mouth and Dean started chuckling. 

You felt a blush forming across your cheeks as he made his way towards you, bending down to grab the writing utensil you’d been letting your sexual frustration out on. This gave you an even better look at his hair. A better sense of his scent. When the whimper fell from your lips and Dean looked up at you with those emerald green eyes, you knew you were a goner. 

“Enjoying the show Y/N?”

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” You stammered. 

Dean stood up and moved until your legs were between his own. His ab muscles were on full display before you with distinct lines heading southward. He grabbed your hands, pulling himself downward until his face was inches from your own before resting them against his freshly styled hair. You could feel his hot breath against your lips.

You let yourself run your fingers through his hair for a moment, the product still a bit tacky, but the softness you expected was there. You twisted some of the pieces in your hand and watched as Dean’s lips ticked upward into a lustful smile. 

“If you wanted to feel my hair, all you had to do was ask.”


End file.
